User talk:HiddenSpirit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Backward Dream page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:11, December 20, 2011 You're page... ... Is depressing *hug* ^_^ Mr.Zalgopasta 22:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry for that. I can be really blissful at times, but one can't always be happy. HiddenSpirit 17:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Look I want to apologize for blocking PM's from you in chat today. I'm really ashamed of what I did and I should've taken your feelings into consideration. I thought that you were trolling...I honestly did. I've never told you that I'm very weak when it comes to accustoming to change, whether it's of my habitat, a person, etc, and for that, I really would like to say I'm sorry. I know how much you hate me now, and how much you never want to speak to me again. But I just want you to know that I am ashamed of what I did. You don't have to be my friend anymore. It's your choice. I just want you to know that I love you as a friend and I wish for nothing more than to see you happy, but my selfish actions in chat suggested otherwise of this. I don't care if this sounds really sappy or melodramatic. I just want you to know that I care, ''and if you do not wish to be my friend following this event, so be it. I love you is all I want you to know, and that you'll always be my friend on the inside. It's KOROMO! 06:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Help You still need me here? Message me on my talk page here so I can look up through you. Gauzz Rifle Fallout Wiki Yo Hidden, I just talked with Gauzz and I'd like to invite you to the Fallout Wiki with me. Gauzz promised we'd all give you a warm welcome. Join anytime :) It's KOROMO! 08:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do To create another poem, maybe a narrative poem. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 20:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Awww, thanks so much...you too. Just remember I'm always there for you, Hidden, even if this computer screen separates us. 14:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) First warning due to OC rules violation. Hidden Though I do approve of the edit you made to Hidden because a comma was indeed necessary, OC is off limits to edits from non posters. I do ask that you ask the OP before editing OC in the future. Thank you. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews I am fine my sibling! *Eats crumpet* And how might you be? 17:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Breaking benjamin FOREVER!!!!!!!!1 breaking benjamin is the only band i listen to :3 i listening to Dear agony album right now :P GameFuelTv Thanks. I'll try to enjoy the chat, assuming my browser won't spaz out in the chat. - MrGatsby MrGatsby 14:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder. Whereever you are, who ever you may be. You are a friend, a friend to me. No matter what, no matter who. We'll be together, just me and you. Your not alone. You never will be. I'm just going to leave this here because I'm starting to worry about if your ok anymore.... Jacob-sama 18:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you enjoyed my creepypasta :3--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 02:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? You're not in chat. wat. \iint Talk 22:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Good bye I appreciate you being nice to me and helping me but they showed there true colors. By taking Marios side and not listening to both sides, thats how it always happens, I am going to sadly fuck off.... Sorry I told you them nice things sorry I was nice to you sorry I was your friend and sorry I kept bothering you with my problems...... I could be all depressed but I wont cause everyone showed there true colors. Maybe you should have at least listened to my side too, not just his........ Farewell Hidden... Sorry for the things I did to you and everyone there and sorry for being a bother to you and everyone..... And tell mario I'm sorry too...... "Teddy" Brad Herrell 17:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Brad.... I don't want to leave... you're the reason I've stayed..... You are the only person to truely understand me... or at least to try to understand me, everyone else just brushed me off and stepped all over me, you didnt, you actually cared where others didnt...... i dont want to leave but i think i have to because ill never fit in with creepy pasta... or anywhere..... "Teddy" Brad Herrell 18:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) brad I wanna stay and talk to you :( "Teddy" Brad Herrell 19:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) huh? What talk over user pages? "Teddy" Brad Herrell 22:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Awww thanks It's nice to be called awesome. :3 DAMNED KIDS! 07:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Well SO ARE YOU, SO THERE HAHAHAHAHA DAMNED KIDS! 07:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) NOU! MUAHAHAHAHA DAMNED KIDS! 07:31, April 8, 2012 (UTC) WELL... UMM... YOU'RE SUPER AWESOME AND STUFF. AND GOOD AT WINNING ARGUMENTS, WHICH MAKES YOU AWESOMER. YEAH. DAMNED KIDS! 07:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE JUST AS AWESOME AND FUNNY AND SMART AND ALL THAT CHEEZWIZ AS I AM, BUT *FINE*. YOU WIN. DAMNED KIDS! 07:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. :3 Banned Check your phone. Now. --Peace, MarioStrikerz 'Talk Page''' 04:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Drama In the even Weirdowithcoffee does return I will have to ask you to refrain from Starting the drama that has been going on between you two for the past weeks, up again. We can't have people fighting constantly. Weirdozzy 01:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Here. Incase bush doesn't get it to you. Bradley T. Herrellmy heart hasnt stopped thumping.... *10:42Bradley T. Herrellmy hearts racing too *10:43Bradley T. Herrellmy bodys getting tingly *10:43Bradley T. Herrellim starting to feel numb *10:44Bradley T. Herrellthe emotion is leaving my body *10:44Bradley T. Herrellanother scar to hide now *10:45Bradley T. Herrellanother scar to hide *10:45Bradley T. Herrellno one understands *10:45Bradley T. Herrellthe only person who tried to understand was hidden *10:46Bradley T. Herrelli went to creepy pasta and no hidden *10:46Bradley T. Herrelli thought hidden might talk me out of it *10:46Bradley T. Herrellthis thing called life is a treatours thing *10:47Bradley T. Herrellfull of lies and decite *10:47Bradley T. Herrellthere are few people i can trust *10:47Bradley T. Herrelland very few people i like and love *10:48Bradley T. Herrellim trying to figure out why im going to do this *10:48Bradley T. Herrellbut i cant think why *10:48Bradley T. Herrelllike i said *10:48Bradley T. Herrellhidden understands *10:49Bradley T. Herrelli feel this way when im betrayed *10:50Bradley T. Herrellor scared *10:50Bradley T. Herrelli... cant figure why im scared *10:50Bradley T. Herrellmy stomach is in knots *10:50Bradley T. Herrellmy chest feels tighter *10:51Bradley T. Herrellthis is why people hate me *10:51Bradley T. Herrellbecause im such a "drama queen" *10:51Bushcraft MedicShit man.. *10:51Bradley T. Herrelli want you to give this to hidden *10:52Bradley T. Herrellleave a message *10:52Bradley T. Herrellgive it to'em *10:52Bradley T. Herrellidk *10:52Bushcraft Medici will *10:52Bradley T. Herrelljust make sure they get it *10:52Bushcraft MedicBut you need to promise me *10:52Bushcraft MedicDon't do anything *10:52Bradley T. Herrellpromises are made to be broken... *10:52Bradley T. Herrell...like love *10:54Bushcraft MedicBrad, why do you want to do something like this? *Teddy the cuddly death bear 03:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC)